


Five O'Clock

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Clock Verse [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spring Break, alone on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: He didn’t stop his instinct to turn into his lover and press his lips to Dean’s.  Dean returned the kiss with equal fervor.





	Five O'Clock

The air was still cool but the sun would rise soon enough around them and with it, the heat of the day.  Sam sat in the vee of Dean’s legs and leaned back into his lover’s body.  His life had changed drastically in the last three months, but some things stayed the same. 

He’d changed his focus in school and was pre-med now, rather than pre-law.  His relationship with Dean had taken the final step and they’d truly become lovers.  But mostly, life was better than it had ever been. 

He had friends, and he had stability.  He was safe and cared for and protected.  He was loved.  School was going well and he was on vacation at a small beach town with his friends for spring break. 

His friends were still back at the house they’d all rented together, but Dean had stolen Sam out the door the night before, telling them he’d see them on the beach in the morning. 

Dean had driven him to some dive bar where they’d hustled pool, gotten into a fist fight with the guys who wanted their money back, then driven back to the beach.  Dean had found a deserted area, parked them far enough away that no one would find them, then they’d made love under the stars. 

They hadn’t slept.  It was five A.M. and though they’d been up all night, Sam didn’t feel the fatigue of it.  He felt invigorated by the night with Dean.  It didn’t happen often anymore, that they reached out and touched their roots, but Dean refused to let them get too rusty and they were still too close to their hunting days to believe they might stay out of it forever. 

“I can hear your brain from a mile away, Sammy.”

He didn’t stop his instinct to turn into his lover and press his lips to Dean’s.  Dean returned the kiss with equal fervor. 

Sam smiled when he pulled back to look at Dean.  “Just thinking about how grateful I am,” Sam said.

“Yeah?”

“I’m on vacation with my friends, having an awesome time at the beach, with the most amazing boyfriend.  I have a lot to be grateful for.”

Dean raised a hand up to his cheek and pulled Same back in for another kiss.  “Wasn’t sure I’d ever hear you say that.”

“That you’re amazing?”

Dean pressed their foreheads together and Sam felt the weight of whatever Dean was about to say.  It wasn’t some throw away comment like Sam had made.  He meant it, every bit of it, but it wasn’t a significant statement in any way.

“That you’re happy.  That you’re happy with me in your life.”

“You’ve always been the most important person in my life, Dean.”

“I just … with everything that happened growing up and with Dad…”

Sam turned completely until he could straddle his brother’s lap.  “Dean, you are everything to me.  I love you.  I can’t ever tell you how much it meant to me when you came to Stanford with me.  You left everything to be with me.  How could I not want you here?”

“I love you, Sammy.”

Sam let out a soft breath against Dean’s lips.  “I love you too, Dean.”

When Dean leaned up and kissed him again, Sam lost all track of time and place. 

They were just lucky Jess was an early riser and interrupted them before they lost more than their shirts.

 

 

 

 


End file.
